otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Found Objects
2 Category:OtherSpace: Millennium Logs Bridge - < Area Level: 1 > < Indoors > Shaped like a wedge of cheese on its side, the circular portal entering the bridge is a mere six feet tall, with rubberized black stairs moving down the space as it opens up to a maximum height of twelve feet. One station with a console and bolted-down swivel chair sits on each side of the stairs, with the pilot and copilot's station at the fore, and the raised captain's chair placed like a black leather throne just behind them. An enormous viewscreen takes up the curved upper fore of the bridge, and just below them are a sliver of plasteel viewports. Exposed but neat wiring covers much of the ceiling, and insets in the short aft wall allow for the placement of five atmosphere suits. < GalSpace > Majors is sitting in his captian's seat. The Sivadian is currently clad in a suit, but not his usual type. He is smoking one of his black and gold cigarettes while clad in a EVA suit. He stares at the view screen and squints. Tuxedo is doing last minute tinkering with the mobile investigative unit, purring contentedly to himself. Sara sits in the navigators seat, her computer set up and ready. Her eyes on the viewscreen though. On the viewscreen shows a small asteroid field. More specifically, there is what appears to be a space station on the smaller side and decrepit looking. The biggest thing to differentiate it from normal systems, however, is a trio of mass drivers that appear on one of the sides. Alexandra is seated at an unoccupied station, watching the front viewscreen. Even if there's not exactly any sights to see, that's what she's doing -- ah, the curse of just needing to know if something's there. "Well lads and lassies... What do you make of that?" Majors asks as he works some of the control's on h is captian's seat to zoom in on various things of interest on the screen. Namely the space station and the drivers. "Hmm.... those look...not pleasant." Majors shakes his head and takes a drag. The male Sivadian is in a EVA suit, the Demarian is working on the MIU, the Later is at a computer station and the female Sivadian is watching the goings on. Sara nods taking a look at the station, "Think this is what we're looking for?" she asks, "What's the plan then?" Tuxedo pats the MIU with a paw. "She's as good as she'll get, serr. Hopefully good enou'." "...Possibly?" Lex agrees tentatively with Sara, shrugging. "I'm just along for the ride, at least for the moment." It's offered good-naturedly, in any case. "Mister Tux if you would so kind as to start scanning. Miss Sara? Could you hail them. Be.. friendly and charming. Probably do a sight better then I would do." Majors says as he studies the station. "And Miss Alexandra? You're bright and you grew up on a ship. Anything there seem out of place to you?" Tuxedo bobs his head, obediently getting up to head for the relevant consoles. Marina raps on the frame of the hatch as it cycles open and she steps in. "Hey..." she greets the crowd softly, not really giving an excuse for why she's late. Sara nods and opens the channels of communication, She tries to get a fix on the name of the station if she can, "This is the IND Avalon, Please identify yourselves. We are here on a search and rescue mission, please respond. I repeat, this is the IND Avalon, we're here on a search and rescue, please idnetify yourselves." Aftar a moment Sara turns to look at Majors, "There's no response, sir," Alexandra nods a bit at Majors and looks back to the viewscreen, frowning just a bit. When Marina comes in, though, well, that gets her attention. "I was starting to wonder if we'd left you behind," she offers, teasing just a bit. "Ello luv." Majors murmurs with a small nod over at Marina. "Well no response? Hmm.. Tux do you have any power readings?" He asks before he studies the screen a moment longer. "If there is none, bring the ship in a little closer." Tuxedo nods. "Therre's nae powerrr rrreadin's frrae th' station, serr. Frrree tae fly closerrr." "Ye-eah. I got lost." Marina steps into the bridge and stands behind Lex, a small smile playing about her face. She peers over Lex's shoulder at the viewscreen. Sara nods, "Should we prepare to board the station?" she asks Majors. "...Lost?" Lex asks, quirking a brow at Marina. "Do I want to know?" She gives a wry smirk, then looks back to the screen, watching curiously. "If my booze and cigarettes are missing Doctor. I will demand some sort of repayment." Majors says over his shoulder. He punches the computer to bring the ship in closer. "See if there is any docking bay. If there isn't any breathable air we can send in Mouse." Tuxedo looks over the readouts. "Nae dockin' bay serr. But ye can hook th' airrrlocks tagetherr. Nae airrr on th' otherrr side, tho." Marina grins, but says nothing. She keeps peering out the viewscreen though, tapping her fingers thoughtfully on the back of Lex's chair. Sara waits quietly, her eyes going from the station to Majors and back as she waits for orders. Alexandra wrinkles her nose. "No air. Eh, well, that's no fun," she comments, then looks up at Marina. "Guess you and I are staying here for now. Unless -you- feel like suiting up for EVA?" A wry grin accompanies that one. Majors stands and glances over at the MIU then to those around the bridge. "I have a few spare suits for any of you wish to come with. If there are bodies I would like a doctor." Majors says before nodding over at Tux. "Do that, launch the MIU then suit up." He says before he reaches under his chair and pulls his helmet from under it. "Who wants to play pilot for my very expensive toy?" He waves over at the robot. Tuxedo considers the MIU. "I built it," he says. "I'll steerrr it. We'll see what she 'as tae say." Marina snorts. "I haven't EVA'd since I was a much younger, and stupider, corpsman. Nice to know we're so useful, eh?" SHe forgoes the obvious setup...no, she doesn't. "Dammit, Thomas, I'm a doctor, not a...MIU driver." Sara let's Tux do the steering and offers, "I can set it up to feed to the computer here if you like? That way if anything happens to the units memory, we have that." "Aww, you beat me to it," Lex comments, chuckling quietly at Marina's observation. She looks to Majors then, and shrugs. "I'm hideously bad at EVA. I'd be more of a hindrance than anything." Majors nods his head and snubs out his cigarette. He slaps a nicotine patch to his neck and slides his helmet on. "Well now.. just remember if I die.. Oh nevermind. I'll have my camera on. Well you be dears and watch the screens. Sharp minds like the three of you surely can pick up whatever I miss inside and Tux misses outside." He murmurs then starts to head towards the hatch. Tuxedo drops his jaw, a fangy grin, and sets about getting the unit moving, nodding to Sara. "Ye do that, lass. I'll gi' ye th' frrrequencies." Marina sighs and straightens. "First rule of a spacewalk- always take a buddy. Got an extra suit?" Majors nods over at Marina and waves for her to follow. "Its in the airlock luv.Its not much of a actual space walk thank you dear." The Sivadian says before offering a small wave to those on the bridge and starts out. Sara nods to Tux and sets to setting all that up. Alexandra stretches a bit and laces her hands behind her head, then blinks innocently at Marina. "Have fun," she teases, giving a wry grin. The opening corridor onto the station is silent and still. No internal lighting. No noise. Some bulkheads are closed, while others are open, leading into other areas of the station. The station only has a single deck, it would seem, from this view. Majors flicks his lights on and starts his feed. "This is Tom Majors to ground control, Im stepping through the door, And Im floating in a most peculiar way, And the stars look very different today.." The Sivadian half sings. "Actually no.. nothing. Outside?" He asks as he starts towards the nearest closed bulkhead, stun pistol out. His legs giving the slightest of kicks. "Hmm.. not much really." Tuxedo sets about guiding the MIU through an external check of the station, letting the little device feed data to the ship's computers as well for Sara to look over. Sara watches her screen, "Would you like to see?" she asks Lex, turning her screen to show her the feed from the MIU. Rolling her shoulders in the suit, Marina follows Majors with the wary steps of someone out of their comfort zone. "I hate these things," she mutters. "Sure," Lex offers, nodding at Sara, actually getting up from her seat to stand behind the Later. "...Gives me something to do, right?" She snickers a bit at that. "I'll feel silly just sitting here the whole time, I think." The outside of the ship is not terribly interesting right now, showing a few marks of wear and damage, but nothing unusual. As for what is behind the bulkhead, it looks to be a communications room. The equipment looks as though it has been destroyed. The real point of interest is the Ungstiri body floating within the room. The lack of artificial life support has preserved it reasonably well, with the exception of several gunshots that appear to have penetrated the body. Majors lifts a brow and turns to look over at Marina as he floats towards the body. "I have a good guess to what happened to him luv." He says with a lift of his brow. "Hmm is this the Stoic Journey though?" He asks into the intercom. He looks the body over for a moment and looks back at Marina. "To the next room luv?" Tuxedo maintains his external scanning, careful and very thorough. Every inch if needed, every external system, scanned and recorded. "Not sure of that," Sara replies to Majors question over the comm. "Couldn't get a signal at all. We'll see if there's a name on the outside of the ship maybe?" she tries to sit so that Lex can see. Marina pauses to examine the body, peering through the mask of her suit. She reaches out to prod the body gently, examining the wounds. "Hm..." She turns to follow Majors. Alexandra just frowns and bites her lip as she watches the feed on the screen. "So, what've you been up to lately?" she asks Sara then, conversationally. Ah, small-talk. "I have some more utilities for you, by the way." "Coverrrrin' everrry inch, lass," rumbles Tux, sitting quite still as he manipulates the unit. "What we dinnae see now, we may see laterrr." The outside of the ship, at least currently, seems to lack markings as to things like a ship name or ID number. Majors floats off looking into rooms as he passes them. Looking for anything of interest. He glances over at Marina and tries to offer a smile. "Well.. I'll get you some brandy later. Make up for having to come out here." "The pattern throughout the ship is very similar. Shot bodies preserved by the lack of atmosphere and destroyed systems. Marina chuckles through her filter and moves a little quicker. She's only passingly examining the bodies now, calling an official count over the intercom. "All Ungstiri so far...what do we know about the missing ship?" "Thomas, do me a favor and see if you can find the reactor and see what's going on in there," Sara says with curiosity. Sara looks up at Lex and smiles, "Just been hangning out and getting ready for this. Utilities would be good though. More software for me to code and everything." Alexandra wrinkles her nose. "I wish I was better at EVA," she admits quietly. "I'd be more use over there, if I could -look- at the ship's systems rather than having to see them on a camera." A nod then. "I thought you might like that. It's been keeping me busy." Majors nods his head as he listens to the comm. "Well.. Yes I do suppose I can." He murmurs and starts to head to the engineering section assuming it is easy to find. Mari tags along. Sara shakes her head, "Not a good idea, what if something happens to Doctor Brentworth and Mr. Majors. Then who would help them?" she asks. "Oh, I know," Lex admits, nodding at Sara. "Still. I feel a bit... mmm. Superfluous." A quiet chuckle's given at that. "Half-cred word, that one. Ah well, I suppose every mission needs a couple of bystanders, right?" The trip to the reactor is similar to the rest of the station. The reactor room itself, similar to all of the other useful systems on the ship, has taken heavy damage, as have the controls and other infrastructure. Majors lets out a small sigh. "Well... that is... broken." The Sivadian points out. "Okay.. so its broken.. 8500 people are probably dead.. any clue who did this?" He asks into the intercom. Sara turns back to the comms, "What's broken? Can you get me a feed on that so I can see?" she asks Majors and Marina. Mari nods and reangles her view for Sara. "Say when, darlin." Sara rolls her Perception with a -2 modifier. The result of the roll is Poor (-2). Majors turns on the camera and tilts his head. "Well.. now. How does everyone feel?" He asks. Sara shakes her head, "What is that?" she asks the two, I can't seem to get a good view of it at all," she states. Marina returns to examining the bodies, and swinging her headlamp around for possible traces of splatter or other indicators of what happened. "Seriously, how did they -all- get taken by surprise?" she mutters. "Why would you need three mass drives? During the war.. Well you can do bad things with a mass driver.. much less three." Majors murmurs then starts to drift down the corridor. "Inside job?" Sara asks in answer to Mari's question. "A lot of plants on the inside?" she shakes her head, "What do you mean by that, Thomas?" she asks. "Mass drivers. They screw things up. Can take out captial ships with them. Burn cities and so on. Banned for the most part." Majors explains as he leads Mari out and back to the ship. "They could blow up a ship?" Sara asks curiously. "Would the explosion make it so pieces of that ship could be shot through space though?" she asks. "Yes.. You can bombard a world with them." Majors nods his head from his seat. Sara nods and sits back in hers a soft sigh let out, "Do you think..that's what happened to the stoic journey?" she asks. "More then likely." Majors nods his head. "They could have destroyed the ship and sent the pieces this way." He adds. Sara nods, "Who though?" she asks, "Definitely not those people that were dead there..." "Yes." Majors nods. "Thats the real question. Who and why?" Sara nods and shivers, "And would they do it to one of us," she says with a shake of her head. "Hmm? To one of us?" Majors lifts a brow, seemingly a bit confused. "I mean...if those people thought they had good reason would they have tried to blow up the Hope or the Avalon," Sara replies. "Well.. Possibly." Majors nods his head. "That will not actually stop me from searching. But if you feel unsafe dear.." Sara shakes her head, "No, I want to find out what's going on," she says, "It's just a scary thought." "Well, we will see how it goes." Majors nods his head.